About a girl
by annoyingLONER
Summary: A short songfic. Based on the song About a girl by The Academy is.. How Natsuki express her longtime feelings to Shizuru.


**AN**  
**I thought of writing a songfic, but I realised my first selection was already posted here. So here's songfic of the song About a girl by The Academy is.. **

**Disclaimers: Me no own nothing. Haha, I don't anything, Mai-hime belongs to sunrise and About a girl belongs to Fuelled by Ramen.  
**

**And this is kinda short. I was bored...  
**

**About a girl.**

"Hello? Earth to Natsuki? Are you still in this world?" Mai waved her hand in front of Natsuki whose eyes seemed to be glued to a girl with honey coloured hair. "You know Natsuki, if you like her you don't have to be so shy, just go on and go talk to her. You should know that all of the students in Fuuka would agree that you Fujino-san over there are equally you have been in love with her at first sight since forever.." Mai tried to reason with her friend.

"Wh-what? In love? No! I'm not in love with her!... I don't know Mai… what should I say to her? 'I had a crush on you like forever, will you go out with me?' we're not even sure if she swings that way" Natsuki said, her voiced seemed defeated.

"Oh c'mon Natsuki, from the way she flirts with the girls, it's obvious that which sides she's playing on. How about you find some courage to voice how you feel about her? " Mai said.

"Maybe… I don't know, I guess I should at least try to talk to her… it's been too long.".. Natsuki paused for a moment.." Right! I'll try and figure out what to say to her tonight and and I'll try and talk to her " Natsuki said with determination in her voice.

"Now that's the spirit, and don't forget to give a toast to me at your wedding dinner" Mai teased.

**Natsuki's room.**

Natsuki was sitting on her bed. She was raking her brain to find the words that she could say to Shizuru.

"Hey Fujino-san. I've been wondering, I think you're really pretty , will you go out on a date with me? " Natsuki talked to herself. _'C'mon Kuga, you can do better than that! Like give her flowers or stuff… sheesh, why does this have to be so hard! ' _Natsuki groaned. "okay, how bout this.." Natsuki paused for a moment. " Fujino-san , you've caught my eyes for awhile now… and I'm wondering, if you'd like to give me a chance. Will you go out with me?"_'And then give her flowers! If I'm not wrong the school newspaper mentioned that she liked lavenders..'. _

Natsuki found her courage and decided she would confess her feelings when she sees Shizuru the next day.

Shizuru Fujino was sitting on a bench in the Fuuka academy's garden. Not much students were there seeing it was not much a hotspot. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she had a hectic day as the student council president. She sighed, _'Ara, I didn't get my daily puppy dose today…' _ she thought while imagining a raven haired girl. Her thoughts were stopped when she heard nervous footsteps approaching her.._ 'can I at least have my daily puppy dose in my head…' _She opened her eyes, and they quickly widen at the sight at the her favourite emerald eyed puppy, she could see the the vulnerability in those eyes.

"A-ara, why is Kuga-san in the garden today? I rarely see you here" Shizuru didn't like the fact that she stuttered, every time she was with the girl she always got nervous.

"Actually Fujino-san, I came here to talk about something with you.." Natsuki said nervously.

"Kuga-san came all the way here to see me? In such a romantic place? I wonder what she wants to talk about" Shizuru teased, she had try to practice with herself to be calm around the girl awhile.

"Ah, Natsuki, just call me Natsuki. Anyway, Fujino-san….eyes you caught.. umm" _'Shit! Why can't I do this?, okay ..back up plan!.. " _Natsuki handed the lavenders that she was holding behind her back to Shizuru, and took a deep breath before muttering " Fujino-san, I have been caught in your beauty for a while now… would you go out with me? I understand if you don't swing this way..but…" Natsuki was cut off by Shizuru.

"I would love to Natsuki" Shizuru muttered quickly before the other could make any fool of herself, her voice could not help but have traces of happiness and relief in them.


End file.
